supernannyfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Alda Kiranoko's time at school
Transcript Nicole "6-year old Alda Kiranoko, from Italy, was going to school, this is after Jo visited the family." Hans: "Finished Alda?" Alda: "Almost!" comes out of her room with her Vanellope plush in her backpack Alda: "Let's go dear brother." Hans: "If those people except Angelo bully you, report it to your teacher ASAP." Alda: "Okay." Hans and Alda walk to school Nicole: "Hans and Alda usually walked to school." and Alda are holding hands Alda: "Big fratello?" Hans: "Yes Alda?" Alda: "Will those people bully me?" Hans: "I'm afraid they will." Nicole: "Alda and Hans went to the same school as each other, Hans was in the Middle School unit and Alda was in the Elementary School unit." Hans: "Have fun Alda." Alda: "Okay, Hans." goes inside the school while Hans goes to the middle school area School Begins Nicole: "When it was Show and Tell, Alda brought in her Vanellope doll." comes in to the classroom Alda: "Hi everyone." Nicole: "Then a girl named Sheena then answered in the most rudest way." Sheena: "Hi, German brat!" Alda: "I'm not German!" Sheena: "I saw you with that German boy you said he was your brother, SO YOU ARE GERMAN!" Alda: "HE CAME HOME VIA ADOPTION!" Nicole: "Then Mr. Appleton settled down Sheena and Alda." Appleton comes in the class Mr. Appleton: "Girls please!" Alda: "But, she called me German." Mr. Appleton: "Sheena Kane, continue to mock Alda, you won't be going to soft play in the afternoon." Appleton sits down Mr. Appleton: "What did you bring in for Show and Tell." Alda: "I brought in my Vanellope von Schweetz plush, my brother got me it after we had Christmas Dinner." Mr. Appleton: "That's nice." Sheena: "I brought in my Ballet Barbie, and it's more nicer than that stupid toy that Alda has!" Alda: "No, it's because yours is nearly broken, damaged limbs, head nearly coming off and messy clothes." Sheena: "(bleep) OFF! GO BACK TO BERLIN!" Mr. Appleton: "SHEENA! DETENTION! NOW!" Sheena: "But, she mocked my Barbie." Mr. Appleton: "Sheena Kane, you bullied her also, her brothers and sisters are all from different countries." Sheena: "This is all your fault, German!" Alda: "Sheena, I am Italian, not German." Sheena: "Prove it." holds up a picture of the Italian flag Sheena: "That's a fake!" Alda: "Nope, it's real, No black, some red, and no yellow, and the lines are horizontal." Invitations to Hans' upcoming Sparkle Party Nicole: "Alda was giving out invatitions to Hans' party, everyone except Sheena got one." is holding 13 invitations Mr. Appleton: "What's that for Alda?" Alda: "My fratello is throwing a party." gives out the invitations Alda: "One for Cassie, one for Angelo, one for Satoko, one for Aggie, one for Norman, one for Sandra, one for Millie, one for Molly, one for Sakura, one for Sasha, one for Yoshi, and one for Maria." All of Alda's classmates (execpt Shenna): "Thank you Alda, we would love to come!" Sheena: "WHERES MINE?" turns to Sheena Alda: "You're not invited." Sheena: "WHY?!" Alda: "1, because you'll just ruin everything, 2, you will steal my Vanellope doll alot, 3, you will annoy my fratello to no end." Sheena: "You will regret this, Alda." Alda: "No, it is because you are disrespectful to me and my friends." Sheena: "GIVE ME AN INVITATION!" Alda: "Nessun." (Translation: No.) Sheena: "SPEAK ENGLISH! GERMAN!" Alda: "NON SONO TEDESCO! IO SONO ITALIANO! MI SENTI PARLARE TEDESCO! NESSUN!, NON SONO UN TEDESCO! IO SONO ORGOSLIOSO DI ESSERE ITALIANO, E ITALIANO È QUELLO CHE SONO!" (Translation: I AM NOT GERMAN! I AM ITALIAN! DO YOU HEAR ME SPEAK GERMAN! NO!, I AM NOT A GERMAN! I'M PROUD TO BE ITALIAN, AND ITALIAN IS WHAT I AM!) Nicole: "Note to Sheena, never call Alda a German." Free Time Nicole: "When Alda was coloring in a map of her own country, Italy, Sheena snatched her Vanellope doll off her and refused to give it back." is humming the Italian National Anthem while coloring the map of Italy while holding her Vanellope plush Sheena: "HEY GERMAN! YOU CAN'T DO TWO THINGS AT ONCE!" snatches Alda's Vanellope plush off her Alda: "SHEENA! GIVE IT BACK!" Sheena: "NEVER! I WANTED THAT PLUSH FAIR AND SQUARE, UNTIL YOU, LAST YEAR GOT THE LAST ONE IN STOCK! YOU NEVER INVITE ME TO YOUR PARTIES ON THE WEEKEND! AND YOU LEAVE ME OUT ON EVERYTHING! YOU RUIN EVERYTHING!" Alda: "MR. APPLETON!" Mr. Appleton: "What's wrong?" Sheena: "She invites all of her classmates except me to parties." Alda: "Those parties were held by my brother, not me." Sheena: "This plush is NOW MINE!" Alda: "NO, IT'S NOT! JUST BECAUSE SOMEONE GOT THE LAST ONE DOESN'T MEAN IT'S YOURS!" Sheena: "IT IS!" (Slaps Alda) Mr. Appleton: "Sheena, look at me, give Alda back her plush or your detention is going to be extended to 2 hours." Sheena: "MR. APPLETON! SHE INVITES HER FRIENDS TO HER BROTHER'S SPARKLE PARTIES AND I'M NOT INVITED!" Alda: "My mother, father, and my brothers and sisters told me not to invite you." is putting the Vanellope doll into her backpack Sheena: "I'M COMING HOME WITH IT, B****!" Mr. Appleton: "Alright, Sheena Kane, you're detention has been extended to 2 hours." Appleton gets the Vanellope plush out of Sheena's backpack and gives it back to Alda (Sheena yanks the Vanellope plush from Alda's hands and rips off her head, the whole class gasps in shock) Soft Play Nicole: "Mr. Appleton's class went to soft play while, Sheena got three days of detention for refusing to give Alda's Vanellope doll back to her while drawing a picture of the map of Italy. For her detention, Sheena had to write lines 100 times." Teacher in Charge of Detention: "Get on with your work!" Sheena: (screaming at the top of her lungs) ""NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"" At home reads a letter from Sheena Alda: (reading) "I...am...going to...get you tomorrow...before the...bell...rings! Say your prayers, you German rat!!! Just...you...wait, til I get you!!! I know where you live, b****! Vanellope is going...to...be...mine! Better...watch your back...you motherf***ing...little b****! There will be h*** to pay, you dirty, little piece of s***!" gets upset, she immediately tells her parents about it Category:Theory Transcripts Category:Game Transcripts Category:Transcripts Category:School Transcripts Category:Theory 8 Transcripts Category:Detention Transcripts